The invention concerns a casting method for producing a cast part by means of a mold. The invention further concerns a casting plant for carrying out the casting method.
It is known to fill a melt from a melt container into a mold for producing cast parts. In known casting methods and casting plants there are often comparatively long cycle times. The reason for the long cycle times is in part that the individual processing steps can be performed only at minimal speeds. For example, the speed with which the melt container can be moved is limited by the filling level of the container. At high filling level the container can be moved only slowly in order to prevent spilling of the melt. Long cycle times are also required when individual process steps must be carried out sequentially as a result of the configuration of the casting plants. A further disadvantage of known casting plants is the massive and large-size construction that makes it difficult or prevents installation in existing manufacturing buildings. In tight spaces, the large size of a casting plant impairs or prevents accessibility for maintenance and cleaning purposes. Difficult access causes an increased time demand for maintenance and cleaning; this leads to increased downtimes of the casting plant.
It is an object of the invention to provide a casting method with which short cycle times can be realized and which has a high process safety. A further object of the invention resides in that a casting plant is to be provided for performing the method.